Reocurance
by Jessi113
Summary: It was just a normal day, a day spent training and trying to blend in but for Scott it seemed that normal just wasn't supposed to be a part of his life. When his younger twin brother Taylor McCall ends up on his doorstep he brings new enemies with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Swearing**

**Summary: It was just a normal day, a day spent training and trying to blend in but for Scott it seemed that normal just wasn't supposed to be a part of his life. When his younger twin brother Taylor McCall ends up on his doorstep he brings new enemies with him. **

Scott lay silently on the room, gazing up at the rising sun. He couldn't sleep, a familiar sent continued to plague his senses, he tried texting Stiles but the overly bubbly teen was fast asleep and he was yet to receive a response from Allison who he knew would be awake in a few minutes. Scott didn't want to ask Derek because he still didn't trust the alpha. Derek had only just returned to Beacon hills, his sister nowhere in sight but there was something strange about the alpha that he couldn't quiet put his finger on.

The closing of a door startled the teen from his thoughts. Scott slowly crawled to the edge of the room and leaned over slightly, watching as a short black haired boy walked up the drive way. He had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and was dressed from head to toe in black except from his grey beanie and shoes. A pair of thick black glasses sat across his face framing his soft hazel eyes. Scott listened as his heart beat spiked with every step he made towards the front door.

The door was opened before the teen could reach it. Mellissa raced from the house, embracing the young teen in a tight hug. "It's good to have you home," she whispered softly into his shoulder. He dropped his bag and embraced the slightly taller woman before him. Scott knew the scent, he had smelt the familiar orange and cinnamon scent before but he couldn't for the life of him remember where he remembers that scent from. "Sorry about the short notice," he whispered softly. Mellissa moved back quickly, her hands resting against his shoulders in what appeared to be a loving gesture. "I just uh, I had to get out."  
"It's ok. Come on let's go inside and I'll help you unpack." She placed her hand gently against his back and steered him in the direction of the house. Scott could smell the fear and hurt rolling off him in waves, the smell was so overpowering and pungent that it made him want to be sick. The boy no longer smelled of cinnamon and orange but death and a strong pungent smell like rotting food. He remembered Derek trying to describe the smell of fear and how disgusting it is to sometimes be around Stiles because of his constant fear of the Alpha.

**Scott: Some strange kid just showed up and mum's acting friendly towards him. Do you know who it could be?**

Scott texted Stiles hoping that his overly hyper friend would reply to his message this once. The loud thudding of footsteps approached his room. Scott struggled to race back into his room before the door was flung open just as he jumped back under the covers. "Scott?" His mother asked softly. He remained silent hoping that his mum would think he was asleep and leave him alone to 'sleep'. "Scott get up I know you're awake." Silently groaning Scott maundered his body so he could sit up and face his mum. "Listen," She sat at the end of his bed, fiddling with the sleeve of her dressing gown. "Um. I don't know if you remember him but your twin brother is coming to live with us for a while."  
"Wait, wait, wait. Twin brother?" She nodded slowly, keeping her eyes trained to the carpet as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. She expected him to scream, yell, cry, it was only natural when you find out you have a sibling that has been living with your father for most of their lives. "He's just gone through some stuff at home so he'll be here for a while. It would be good for you two to…..get to know each other."

Breakfast was awkward and silent between the three McCall members. Mellissa was trying to busy herself with getting ready for work while the two boys sat at the dining room table, staring at each other. Now that Scott got a closer look at his brother he could see that his eyes were a soft Hazel that seemed to pop against the thick black glasses and his messy black hair that was tucked under his grey beanie. "So…." Taylor started, his fingers fiddling nervously with his grey signet ring under the table. "Yea," Scott mumbled, nervously fidgeting with the sleeve of his jumper "Um…..do you like pancakes?"  
"Um, yea." Taylor mumbled, he felt like his brother was criticising him, watching and waiting for him to slip up and disappoint their mother, although that's how he felt every time someone would look at him looked at him. He felt like they were judging him, watching for him to slip up before they jumped down his throat and screamed at him. "Cool," Scott mumbled. Mellissa sped back into the dining room, placing a kiss to each of her boy's foreheads. "I'll be back later tonight. Have fun." Scott and Taylor smiled at their mother's retreating back as she raced outside towards her car. Once they were sure that she was gone Scott stood abruptly and ripped his phone from his pocket as it began to ring loudly. "Hey um," Scott mumbled looking up at his twin brother "I was going to go meet some of my friends, do you want to come?"  
"I wouldn't be intruding would I?"  
"No, no." Taylor smiled up at his brother. He stood slowly and followed the slightly taller teen towards the front door where a jeep had just pulled up to the side of the road.

Taylor could see a tall teen sitting in the driver's sea, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel along with the heavy rock music blasting from the speakers. He didn't seem to notice the two figures approaching the side of his car. Scott knocked against the window loudly gaining the teens attention. He lent over the seat to unlock the passenger seat door. "Hey Scotty boy!" his eyes travelled to the pale, dark haired teen "this you're brother?"  
"Yea this is Taylor, Taylor this is Stiles." Taylor lifted his hand, waving sweetly at the teen who returned the gesture with a nod of his head. The gesture seemed strained but Taylor passed it off as being uncomfortable. He refused to believe that they truly hated him, he was in a new town, surrounded by new people and he would make this work, he refused to let his past dictate what happened in this town.

The twins clambered into the old jeep; the only sound pumping through the car was the loud rock music. Everyone remained silent allowing tension to fill the air around them; they drove on in relative silence before Stiles turned the music down. "So, what are we doin-" he was cut off by his phone vibrating against the centre console. Stiles cast a glance towards the buzzing device "Great it's Derek," Stiles groaned "what does he want now?" keeping one hand on the steering wheel he reached over and unlocked his phone, his eyes glancing between the road and his mobile phone. Stiles groaned loudly, throwing his head back in annoyance. "Apparently we have a surprise training session and were late. We still in?" Scott sighed but nodded anyway  
"Well if we don't go Derek will sniff us out and try to kill us. Anyway I thought I told him I was out."  
"Yea," Stiles mumbled dragging out the 'a' "I may have agreed to help him with research." He shrunk down in his seat, shifting closer to the door like he thought Scott would hit him. Taylor leaned back in his seat trying to ignore the conversation encase it was not for his ears to hear. "Stiles!" Scott groaned "are you series? You know better than anyone what Derek is capable of-" Scott cut himself off before he could go into an angry rant. He didn't want his brother to find out who and what he is, it would kill him not to mention scare him away.

Scott didn't trust him though, his brother had this thing about him that made Scott want to run a mile, he felt like he couldn't say anything to him because he couldn't trust him, there was just something about him but Scott couldn't put his finger on it. "Are we going?" Stiles asked after a few minutes of agonizing silence. Scott cast a glance into the backseat where his brother sat silently staring out the window. His head propped up on his hand that sat against the arm rest. "No," Scott sighed "You can go if you want but I won't, I'm not part of his pack."

The car was silent, a heavy thick silence that weighed down on them with such immense pressure that it hurt to breath. Stiles took a sudden turn down an old road that lead into the woods surrounding Beacon Hills. Trees passed by in a blur of colour and lights. No one thought to break the silence that flooded over them; the air was too tense, too suffocating.

The car came to a stop by an old creek; the water was too filthy to swim in or see the bottom for that matter. The grass was a thick dark green; it was overgrown and moving onto the side of the dirt road where it clawed at the trees and other plant life. Stiles and Scott served the area for a slip second before climbing out of the vehicle. "We'll be back in a second we just have to check something." Scott smiled back at his brother before slamming the door and taking off after Stiles towards the old shack that was hidden behind the tree line.

The air was cold and damp around the old creek; fog rose off the water and spread low across the field of overgrown grass that mingled with rubbish and what smelled like several decaying animals. Taylor moved around until he could clearly see out the back window, he could just make out two very small shadows walking along through the thick fog. Sighing Taylor fell back against the seat and removed his cell phone from his pocket, scrolling through his contacts he rested over the name 'Dad' he had promised to call as soon as he reached Mellissa's but found that he didn't really want to call his dad. He knew he would still question his decision to move to Beacon Hills. Taylor couldn't really explain it but he had been having dreams lately, every time he closed his eyes he saw people dying, he felt the same pain that they did when they were dying.

He knows what it's like to drown, be shot, burnt alive, being hit by a car, mauled to death, stabbed and he knows what it's like to commit suicide. Sometimes he can't separate his own memories from the ones he sees when he closes his eyes but he knew, somehow he knew that he had to come to Beacon Hills. He didn't know why or how he just knew that he needed to be here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Swearing**

**Summary: It was just a normal day, a day spent training and trying to blend in but for Scott it seemed that normal just wasn't supposed to be a part of his life. When his younger twin brother Taylor McCall wakes ends up on his doorstep he brings new enemies with him. **

* * *

Taylor started 'Beacon Hills High' the following Monday, he had most classes with his twin brother however he chose more creative arts subjects and was separated from his brother for half of each day, not that he was complaining. Taylor found that he liked to be alone rather than in large groups of people. So far he wasn't off to a good start; his chemistry teacher had a deep hatred for Scott and Stiles which meant that he immediately hated Taylor. And then there was his economics teacher, since his brother was the captain of the lacrosse team and was very bad at economics the coach automatically took him as a joke.

As lunch rolled around Taylor made a bee line for the library, completely ignoring his brothers calls to him. 'This has to be a joke' Taylor thought to himself 'I had the highest grades at my old school for chemistry and economics was a favourite of mine and now everyone is acting as if I know nothing because of my brother!'

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't see the taller boy come barrelling around the corner. They both collided with each other, sending Taylor to the ground and their books and papers flying in all directions. "I am so sorry!" Taylor rushed out. He made a move to pick up the books. From the corner of his eye he could see the boy he had run into scrambling to pick up his books, he could just make out short brown hair and dark skin.

Once all of his books were collected Taylor stood back up, his books clutched tightly to his chest. The boy he had run into slowly stood as well, he stood well over Taylor. "I am so sorry," Taylor repeated quietly, his eyes remained on the boys dark shoes that were tucked under his lose fitting jeans. "It's not your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. Um…I'm Danny," Taylor looked up into the dark chocolate eyes of the taller teen "I'm Taylor," he replied sweetly, his pale cheeks became tinted with a soft pink. He felt like his chest was constricting, he found it hard to breathe like his chest was being crushed by some invisible force. It was a familiar feeling to Taylor.

Danny smiled down at the red faced teen, extending his arm he held out a thick leather bound book with the word 'Marime' engraved in gold thread. Marime the Romani word for 'Unclean', the book contained every dream he had ever had of people dying and which of them died after he had that dream. "Thanks," Taylor mumbled taking the leather book from his hands.

They smiled awkwardly at each other for a few seconds before awkwardly walking in the opposite directions. Danny couldn't help but look back at Taylor's retreating back as he made his way slowly towards the library. There was something about him that Danny liked, he didn't like like him but he did feel a sense of familiarity. He liked Taylor in a sense that he wanted to be good friends with him, Danny knows perfectly well what it was like being the new kid at school and feeling so left out and alone so he was going to make it his duty to make Taylor feel wanted and he was going to start with the next class they had together. He may or may not have taken a peek at his timetable and saw that they have all but two classes together.

Taylor sighed as he fell into an empty seat in the library, his books lay sprawled across the table top, lose papers hanging over the brown surface of the table top. The library was quiet except for the soft murmurs coming from the table on the other side of the library. He shuffled through the stacks of paper, placing them into piles for chemistry, physics and economics before sliding them into his books and stuffing them back into his backpack along with his journal. It had been a long day and he couldn't wait for it to be finished already, he had French and advanced, math left before he was finally allowed to leave and go home where he could just circle up in a ball and sleep. Closing his eyes Taylor could see the library, it was empty and cold, and blood was sprayed across the walls and table tops. Bookshelves turned over but one body lay across the floor in the centre of the room, his body ripped to shreds. Taylor lurched forward, his eyes open in panic. His bright hazel eyes scanned the almost empty library. Everything was as it should be no blood or dead bodies; it was a normal high school library.

Taylor snatched the journal from his bag and took to writing in Romani what he saw.

13 hundread.  
cadavru în biblioteca la școală, sânge acoperite fiecare suprafață, prea mult pentru a fi uman. N-am văzut fața lor doar rămășițele shreaded ale corpului lor. Am inceput sa ma intreb daca am înnebunit. Ochii lui erau roșii, eu știu că pentru un fapt, la data la ceas citit mâine și prin căutarea în afara ei părea să fi răsărit, dar am fost greșit înainte. (13 hundread. dead body in the library at school, blood coated every surface, too much to be human. I didn't see their face only the shreaded remains of their body. I'm begining to wonder if I've gone insane. His eyes were red, i know that for a fact, the date on the clock read tomorrow and by looking outside it seemed to be sunrise but I've been wrong before.)

The bell rung loudly overhead before Taylor could finish his entry, he inwardly sighed as he realized he had French, he knew the language well but he never enjoyed speaking it, it felt wrong on his tounge, he couldn't explain it but speaking french felt wrong like when you try to speak backwards and it feels wrong to do so.

When the last bell finally rung through the school the studfents quickly fleed their seats in favour of racing from the school and towards their cars as fast as they could. „Taylor could I speak to you for a moment please?" the small honey eyed woman asked. Her long brown hair hung in lose ringlets down her back. She wore a flowing yellow skirt and a white t-shirt that was tucked into the top of her skirt. Miss Hazel was the nicest teacher he had met all day. Taylor shuffled towards her desk and slowly lowered himself into the plastic blue chair beside her desk. He sat his bag beside his feet, keeping a strong hold on the strapes of his bag. „I understand that you have Dyslexia so I just wanted to check if there is anything you don't understand or need help with?"  
„Not really, I understood everything," he replied sweetly. Dyslexia had been a problem of his for years but he was determined to make sure it didn't ruin his chances while he was here. „That's good but if there is anything you don't understand just let me know and I'll be sure to help you."  
„Thank's miss." He mumbled shyly.

They both exchanged a warm smile before Taylor quickly stood and exited the room in hope that his brother hadn't left him at school becuase he had no idea how to get home from school or more importantly where his house was. His feet made a loud thud as he raced through the halls, his tightly tied converse were worn to the soul allowing a degree of cold to seep through the base of his shoes. The base of his shoes were slightly soaked with water from the small puddle he jumped into when he flung himself off the outside staircase. Stiles blue jeep remained parked in the parking lot, both Scott and Stiles stood a far few miters away with three other guys, all tall with dark hair and a serious expression. The rest of the parking lot was empty off all other life. Scott's eyes widdened as he watched his brother approach Stiles jeep. He didn't want Taylor involved with werewolf business, this world was no place for his brother, he didn't want him to be subjected to the pain and possible torture he might face in his world but he still found it hard to trust the teen. „whose that?" Isaac inquired, tilting his head slightly to get a better look at the dark heared teen.  
„Scott's twin brother; Taylor," Stiles answered lamely, his head remained turned to the side, watching as Taylor sat silently beside his car reading through a leather bound book. „Dude?" Scott exclaimed slapping his hand agaisnt Stiles chest lightly. Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

It was obvious they had comunication isses what with Scott's inability to talk to Stiles about important matters and Stiles brain not being able to process his words before he blurts them out to the world. „He has a baby face," Isaac inspected. The others turned to face the teen with a raised eyebrow „It's just an observation." He mumbled averting his gaze from the smaller teen, his observations had been getting him strange looks lately. Prehaps it would be best if he kept his thoughts more to himself then share them with others for the time being.

The three wolves exchanged a smug smile. They both made it far to easy to make their lives hell. Derek's original plan to get scott back on his side was to become overly friendly with the younger wolf but now he had a much more exciting way.


End file.
